


Longing Thoughts

by GreyLiliy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drama, F/F, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: When Raven refuses to help find Ruby, Yang and Weiss find themselves in the middle of the woods with only each other and the long path ahead. Before starting their journey, they find comfort in each other and the knowledge that they're in it together.





	Longing Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I was gonna’ do something for Femslash February this year and since Yang & Weiss are my favorite FemSlash pairing at the moment, they will do. :D
> 
> Their reunion in Volume 5 is what solidified this ship for me, so writing something around that time seemed the most obvious choice. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

“How dare she!” Yang screamed, kicking a fallen log hard enough to break off a chunk of the bark. The pieces scattered over the ground and she breathed in and out, her eyes flickering red. “The least she could do after everything is activate her semblance and help me find Ruby!”

Yang asked one thing of her mother and she had been rejected.

The wind of the small clearing in the woods moved her hair and chilled her exposed skin. Yang’s chest heaved as she forced herself to control her temper. Nothing would come from losing her cool, but the emotions bubbled up all the same and they needed to get out somewhere.

She kicked the tree again.

Her mother had lived up to her reputation as a cruel bandit queen and sent them away after hearing Yang’s repeated demands.

“I won’t aid your foolishness,” Raven had said, putting her tea cup hard on the table. She narrowed her eyes and pointed at the door of her tent. “I’ve spoken my peace and if you still want to follow Ozpin, you are welcome to find him yourself.”

Raven stood and walked around them, turning her head up as her hair swished behind her. “If you two are still in camp in ten minutes, you will no longer find us so welcoming.”

Yang growled and leaped to her feet, ready to tell her mother where she could stick it, but Weiss put her hand on Yang’s arm. She squeezed hard around the metal, her fingers straining as they clung. The other woman shook her head and whispered, “We should leave, Yang.”

Dirt clung to Weiss’s tired face and her ripped dress calmed Yang. She lowered her shoulders in defeat and agreed to the request.

The walk outside of the camp reignited her fury as the laughing bandits pointed and jeered. Her mother and that Vernal woman watched them go with judging eyes and only Weiss standing next to her kept Yang’s temper at bay as she walked her motorcycle outside the gate. They found a place to settle for the night a few miles away from the bandit camp and Yang’s anger returned.

The fire of their campsite crackled behind her and Yang burned just as bright.

“I can’t believe her!” Yang kicked the fallen tree again, digging her heel into the broken patch. She twisted it, grinding the wood under her heel and pretended it was her mother’s spine. “I should go back there.”

“She’ll just say no again,” Weiss said. Yang kept her foot on the tree and turned to look at the other woman. She leaned against the wheel of Bumblebee with her arms around her knees. “Some parents are unreasonable that way. They don’t change their mind, they don’t listen, and you are wasting your breath convincing them against their ways.”

Weiss would know.

Yang turned and sat on the log, dropping her elbows on her knees. She remembered when Weiss’ father came to take her away. The man had glared Weiss down and there had been no room for argument. The proud, demanding woman that Yang had come to admire in their time together disappeared and transformed into an obedient, meek daughter. Defeated, Weiss had shot Yang one last desperate look before she was dragged away to the air ship back to Atlas.

In hindsight, Yang regretted that she hadn’t fought the man to keep Weiss in Vale. Yang had lost her arm, her friend, and her sister was unconscious—but Weiss had been there. She had needed help.

Weiss was the only one who’d left without a choice.

Yang squeezed her knees. Weiss looked better than she had when her father had come to drag her away. She looked more sure of her self even under the tired and dirty exterior.

“Besides,” Weiss said, sitting straighter when she noticed Yang looking at her. She pulled her ponytail over her shoulder and ran her fingers through the hair, working out the tangles like a makeshift brush. “Ruby can take care of herself and she had enough sense to take a team with her. She’s been alright this long, she can wait a little while longer for us to catch up.”

“You’re right,” Yang admitted. She stared at the crackling fire and reached for a stick. She poked the wood and lit the end on fire. “It took me so long to get moving again, all I can think about is finding her as fast as possible to make up for the lost time.”

“You’re here now, which is what matters,” Weiss said. She dropped her hair and put her hands on her thighs. She clutched at the fabric of her skirt, drawing up the ruffles into bunches and exposing more of her legs. “And I for one, am glad you showed up when you did. I wasn’t looking forward to fighting the entire bandit camp by my lonesome.”

“I’m sure you could have took them.” Yang snapped the stick in two and threw the parts on the fire. She slid down the log to sit in the dirt, resting her back against the torn bark. “You just needed the right moment.”

“Which happened to be you crashing in,” Weiss said. She loosened her hold on her skirt and graced Yang with a soft smile. “So thank you all the same.”

“You shouldn’t thank me,” Yang said. She pushed her heel in the dirt, raising a small mound. She pressed her lips together and exhaled. “I only rescued you by chance. I hadn’t thought to go get you from Atlas. I didn’t think about you at all during all this time. The only person on my mind was Ruby.”

“When it’s good, family will always coming first, so I understand,” Weiss said. Yang looked over and held her breath when she caught Weiss’ gaze. Her cold, wanting stare kept Yang focused on the Ice Queen. Weiss drew a circle on her collar bone with her ring finger and her lips curled into a smile. “I’ll even forgive you if you promise to only think about me for the rest of the evening.”

“I think that would be a good idea.” Yang licked her lip. She found it far too easy to put the face of her mother to the back of her mind. She forgot about Ruby. She forgot about Blake. She left the thoughts behind the same way the others had left her. Yang’s fingers twitched, but she stayed where she was. “But only if I get to act a few of those thoughts out.”

“Oh, of course.” Weiss put her fingers around the jeweled clasp on the center of her jacket and clicked it open. She shrugged the jacket off, dropping it carelessly to the side. Weiss slid a finger under the line of the dress bodice. “You’re not the only one who could use the distraction.”

Yang closed the distance in a few strides and put her hand on the back of Weiss’ neck, kneeling on one knee. She kissed the other woman, tilting their heads and tugging the other girl forward. Weiss pushed Yang’s legs open and pulled her forward to straddle the smaller woman’s lap on the thick of her thighs. Weiss put her hands on Yang’s sides and moved them up and down in the same rhythm as her chest as her breath increased.

Weiss broke the kiss first and pressed her face into Yang’s neck. She wrapped her arms around Yang’s back and pressed a soft kiss on the nearest skin she could reach. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too.”

Yang shivered, sucking in a breath, and hugged Weiss closer. She petted the back of Weiss’ head and reached up to tug her hair out of it’s neatly prepared side ponytail. Weiss continued kissing Yang’s neck, working her way down to the front of Yang’s chest. She undid the belt of her collar and pulled open the jacket. Weiss shoved it off the rest of the way and went for the shirt, yanking it off with purpose.

“Easy,” Yang said, her breath catching as Weiss went for the clips of her bra with fast fingers. “We don’t have to rush.”

“Who’s rushing?” Weiss unhooked the bra strap but drew her fingers back to the front. She touched the decorated lace, tracing the circular patterns and smirked. “I knew you liked doilies.”

“It was on sale,” Yang said, giggling at the light touch that tickled her skin as Weiss continued to trace the patterns of her bra. “And lace by itself has nothing to do with those table decorations you were so obsessed with.”

“Sure it doesn’t,” Weiss said, finished with the bra. She pulled the garment off and kissed the top of Yang’s breast, pressing her nose into the warm skin. Yang bit her lip as the other woman helped herself, kissing and touching with an air of awe and desperation that increased Yang’s pulse. Weiss pressed her cheek against the curve of Yang’s breast, looking up with heavy breaths. “What’re you thinking about?”

“How much I want your face to be between my thighs instead of your legs,” Yang said. She sat up on her knees, unhooking her belt and pushing her pants down. The chill of the night was kept far away by the fire behind her and the one burning in her belly. “And we did make a deal about acting out my thoughts, didn’t we?”

“We did,” Weiss said. She pushed on Yang’s ribs, hard enough to knock her back to the ground. Weiss helped her pull off her boots and remove the rest of the fabric in her way. Yang pulled over the blanket they had spread out to put a barrier between her naked skin and the dirt and Weiss bit her lip. She kissed the inside of Yang’s thigh and continued to give Yang fond looks she didn’t deserve. “I’m not complaining either.”

Yang sucked in a breath and hunched forward. She put her hands in Weiss’ hair, pressing forward as the woman helped herself to the inside of Yang’s thighs.

“Weiss,” Yang said. The fire continued to crackle, but her heated skin hardly needed the warmth between her own arousal and Weiss’ body so close. The girl’s skirt rustled as she moved, her mouth and tongue too busy to notice her knees digging in the dirt past the edge of the blanket. “That’s so good. Right there.”

She felt Weiss smirk and groaned as the Ice Queen added her hands to the mix.

Yang fell on her back and continued pulling on the long hair in her hand. She stared at the night sky and the broken moon. Her limbs shook and the heat continued to build as Weiss worked. Yang couldn’t think of anything but how good it felt to have Weiss between her legs.

She came with a quiet gasp, never once letting go of Weiss’ head.

“Did you like that?” Weiss asked. She sat up, scooting forward. The fabric of her skirt pressed against Yang’s skin as she crawled up. Yang moved her hands to the sides of Weiss’ cheeks as the girl settled on top of her, making a bed of Yang’s chest. Weiss kissed Yang on the lips and crossed her arms over Yang’s collar. “You look satisfied.”

“And you?” Yang asked. She refused to let only one of them receive pleasure tonight. Not after everything Weiss had been through. Yang whispered against Weiss’ lips, rubbing her thumb in a circle against Weiss’ cheek. “What would you like me to do?”

“Oh,” Weiss said. She sat up, sitting between Yang’s legs, and reached behind to unzip the back of her dress. Weiss put her hands on Yang’s chest and let the dress bodice hang loose without removing it. The tease was more arousing than if she’d taken it off. “I’m sure you’ll think of something I’ll like.”

Yang sat up and drew Weiss into her chest, spinning them around and pushing the other woman into the blanket. She kissed her hard and shoved her hand into the ruffles of the dress.

They breathed together and Yang said, “I have some ideas.”

“Then show me already,” Weiss said.

She had used the same tone of voice she’d used when demanding doilies and Yang had to kiss her again.

Yang did much more after that, making sure that Weiss enjoyed herself well into the night until they both passed out together, wrapped in the thick blanket next to the smoldering cinders of the dying fire.

In the morning, Yang woke with her head pillowed on Weiss’ chest with her arms wrapped tightly around her. Yang felt a swell of hope and snuggled closer before forcing herself to get up.

“Is it time to get up already?” Weiss asked. She groaned, rolling over and wrapping herself in the blanket. “Ruby can wait another hour. I want more sleep.”

“Come on, Weiss,” Yang said. She shoved at Weiss’ shoulder and smiled, urging the other woman to get up. “If we don’t get up now, we won’t have time to wash our clothes in the stream before we get on our way. Or do you want to wear that dress as is after everything we did last night?”

Weiss sat up and stared at the rumpled fabric pile next to them and sighed. She kept the blanket wrapped around herself as she stood up, yanking it out from under Yang. “I’m awake.”

Yang watched her gather their things and walk toward the bike. She sat on the side and patted the driver seat. “I don’t feel like walking. Drive us there.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Yang said. She tugged on her dirty clothes and boots, swinging her leg over the bike.

Weiss put her arms around Yang’s waist and they drove off toward the stream. They washed their things, they laughed and splashed each other with water, and by the time they were packed and ready to get moving again, Yang knew that she was in good hands.

They would find Ruby together and Yang had no intention of letting Weiss be taken away again.


End file.
